Digimon: Digital Guardians
by Wardragonmon
Summary: An elite group of tamers known as the Digital Guardians protect the digital world. Tim is the newest graduate and it is up to him and his friends to save the digital world from the unknown evil. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone, I'd like to get a few thing said before I begin. First off, to those who were notified of this via email, I am the Author formerly known as Wardragonmon.

Second: I do not own digimon, if I did this story would have been televised, and tamers would have never ended.

Prologue

Tim tapped his pencil on the desk; not paying attention to the closing statement his teacher was presenting to his advanced science class. His mind was somewhere else, or rather the hopes that his application for the Digital Guardians, the world's top rated Digimon forums on the net. It was so well known that you had to apply to get access to the site.

"Remember everyone," Tim's attention turned to his teacher, "Tonight's homework is to…" once again he tuned out his teacher, who was doing his usual reminder on that nights homework for the fourth time that day.

_RIIIIING, _Tim jumped up at the sound of the bell and ran out the door. He was on a mission, he needed to get home and check to see if he had been accepted. After a ten minute run, he was finally home.

"Tim," his mom called, "is that you?"

"No Mom," he called back, "It's the burglar, where do you keep the valuables?"

His Mom let out a chuckle and continued on whatever it was that she was doing in the other room. Tim got up to his room and turned on the computer, going straight to his emails. _Junk, spam, friend request, homework reminder, YES! _It was there, an email from the Digital Guardians site. He smiled and opened the email and read it:

Dear Timothy,

We at the Digital Guardians apologize for taking so much time to get back to you, but we like to be thorough with our accepting of new members.

We would like to inform you that you have been accepted into the ranks of our fine establishment, we hope you enjoy your stay.

Tim's eyes lit up, a smile plastered on his face as he re-read the email, then he stopped, _Enjoy my stay? _ As if on cue his light was filled with light, and he had the sensation of falling….

Hope everyone enjoyed this, sorry that it is so short, and I promise they will get longer, and will have some action. As always please read and review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Graduation Day

A/N: Yes, Two chapters in one day! Do not expect that often, as I have had these two chapters written up for a while now. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

Tim woke up with a sudden start. _Was it all just a dream? _ He stared at the wall in front of him for a few minutes, and then looked around. The room was small, obviously just big enough for one person. Located on the far right of the room was a desk with a computer sitting on it, below a window. To the right of the desk was a closet. Tim smiled, no, this wasn't a dream, it was real, he was in the Digital World.

Tim's Bedroom door opened, and an African-American boy around Tim's age poked his head in, "Come on Tim," He spoke as he pushed his wire frame glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Graduations in a half hour."

"I'll be right there D.J.," Tim called back, "Just need to get dressed."

D.J. Closed the door as Tim stepped out of his bed and made way to his closet. Time grabbed a black T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and his black tennis shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror, but something was missing. Tim stared at is reflection for several moments before it struck him. He made his way to his desk and grabbed the goggles, but instead of placing them on his forehead he wore them around his neck, _Perfect._

****Auditorium*****

Tim took his seat, excited, he was finally going to get his Digivice and partner digimon. Looking over he saw his friend Izzy talking with a group of girls, also from his class who were graduating as well. He smiled as she moved her long orange/red hair out of her face.

"Attention everyone," Called the Commander, a tall male in his late twenties," We are going to begin. As many of you are aware this ceremony will be to give you your Digi-Glove," He held up his arm which was covered from elbow to hand with a metallic item adorned with a screen on the top part and a card slash area on the outer edge of it, "And your Digimon partner."

The ceremony was long, it had been about an hour and there was still about half the graduating class to go. "Please to the stage, Timothy Whitman," Tim stood and made his way up, butterflies in his stomach. "Congratulations cadet," The commander spoke as he handed Tim the white Digi-glove. As he placed the object on his arm it began to glow, changing its colors to a black base color with red trim. "Here is your modify deck, and please go to the hatchery to claim your digiegg."

"Thank you Commander Samuels," Tim bowed and made his way off the stage. Tim quickly went to the hatchery, Standing at the door was the second-in-command lieutenant McKnight.

"Congratulations Tim," He spoke, "Make us proud."

"I will Sir," Tim shook McKnight's hand, "So how do I know which one is my egg?"

"Just enter the hatchery and let your instinct guide you."

The order confused Tim, but he made his way in, not knowing what to expect. As he walked around he saw lots of different Digieggs, some larger than others, some solid colors, others multiple colors with different patterns on them. Then he saw it, a somewhat large black digiegg with yellow striped going around it. Tim made his way to the egg and placed his hand on it, and as he touched it, it began to glow a faint purplish color, before reforming into a small black dinosaur.

"BlackAgumon," Tim read off the screen of his Digi-glove, "Rookie level, Virus type, though he is a virus type he despises the under handed tactics of most others who share his attribute."

BlkAgumon turned his head to the left, "Are you my…partner?"

"I guess I am," Tim smiled at his partner ad rubbed the top of his head.

******Mission control room, several hours later********

Tim sat in lieutenant McKnight's office, waiting to be assigned to his team. After about five minutes the door opened and in walked four beings, two human and two digimon.

"Ah," McKnight spoke, "Here they are, Tim I'd like to introduce you to YOUR team."

Tim looked back and smiled, to his left was Izzy, wearing her usual green shirt with a green skirt over a brown pair of shorts. On her left arm was a green and yellow Digi-glove. To her left was a small reptilian plant digimon, a Floramon. To Tim's Right was his best friend D.J., in his usual blue shirt, jeans combo. Attached to his left arm was a blue and purple Digi-glove. To D.J.'s Right was a small purplish dragon with yellow markings on his arms and head, a Monodramon.

"Sir," Tim spoke, "you put a lot of emphasis on the word your, does this mean I'm the team leader?"

"Yes Tim, your test scores were incredibly high and we believe you have great potential to become a great leader."

"Thank you Sir," Tim, as well as Izzy and D.J. bowed.

"And as you all know," lieutenant McKnight walked over to a closet in the corner of his office, "Your squad blazers," He handed the three humans a crimson colored jacket, "And now if you will, please go to the desk and get your first mission."

A/N: Okay so once again no action, but it will pick up next chapter I promise. As always read and review and see you all next chapter.


	3. First Mission

Chapter 2: First Mission

Tim, Izzy, D.J., and their partners walked up to the female tamer behind the counter.

"Hi," Tim spoke, his nervousness showing in his voice, "We're here for our first mission."

The girl looked up at him, "Hey, no need to be nervous," she had a very cheerful tone in her voice, "These missions for newbies are always simple," She began typing on the computer, "See here we are. You are to go to the jungle zone, there has been some disappearances lately, we want you to go find out what's causing it," She handed over a piece of paper as well as a purple modify card, "The card is to get you there, and if it ends up being dangerous you are to return and we will dispatch a more advanced team to handle it."

"Right," Tim said as he took the paper and card. The group walked over to an open area and looked at the paper.

"What is it," asked Izzy.

"Looks like a map," D.J, replied looking over Tim's shoulder.

"Got any insight on this area Floramon?"

"Sorry," Floramon shook her head, "I was hatched today so this is my first time going anywhere."

"Oh yeah," Izzy rubbed the back of her head, "Well this one time my brothers and I went camping in the real world, so I guess that I technically have some survival skills."

"Well hopefully we won't need them," Blkagumon spoke up

"I'm with him," Monodramon spoke up.

"Well let's head out," Tim raised up his Digi-glove, swiping the purple card through it, "Modify, Warp gate activate," a large digital gate opened in front of them. Each one stepped through as the portal closed.

******* ***Forest Zone***** ********

A portal opened in a clearing surrounded by trees. Three humans and three digimon stepped out as it closed behind them. Tim lifted his arm and checked the map on his Digi-glove and compared it with the paper map the female behind the desk had given him.

"Looks like we have to go this way," he pointed to his left, "if the map is right then the digimon have been disappearing near those mountains."

"So why are we investigating this?" D.J. asked as the six made their way towards the mountains, "I mean isn't survival of the fittest a rule in the digital world?"

"Well yes," Monodramon replied, "But if a specific digimon starts taking big numbers of digimon it can make an impact on the natural order of the digital world."

"Yeah," Izzy spoke up, "It's like from the show, a small evil digimon starts being really bad and BAM! We have to face down a Venommyotismon."

"I guess that makes since," D.J. rubbed his chin, "So what exactly are we looking for over here?"

"I'd think anything suspicious," Blkagumon answered while watching his surroundings, "Like that" everyone stopped and looked in the direction that he was. There was a cave that seemed to be carved into the side of the mountain.

"Well then," Tim reached down and grabbed a fallen branch, "I say we check it out. Blkagumon, would you mind giving me a light? It's pretty dark in there."

"Pepper Flame," the small black dinosaur let fly a small purple fireball, which lit the branch, causing a faint glow in the shadows of the trees above.

The group had been walking in the cave for about fifteen minutes, but had found nothing of importance. No one spoke, as they were all afraid that an ambush could come at any time.

"What do you think made this cave," Floramon asked, looking at the smooth cave walls.

"Probably a Drimogimon or a Digmon," D.J. replied running his hand along the wall, "Eww," he pulled his hand back to find it was covered in a thick sticky white thread like substance.

"I-is that," Tim gulped, "Spider web?"

"Looks like it," Monodramon answered helping his tamer get the substance from his hand.

"Then I think we know what's been taking those digimon…"

"Are you ok Tim?" Izzy asked walking up beside her friend.

"F-fine," he fumbled and gave a very forced smile.

"Okay…. Whoa," Izzy's eyes widened as they came to a large central chamber. Covering the lower part of the walls was small white cocoon like objects, and the upper part was shrouded in a large tangled web.

D.J. ran up to one of the cocoons and ripped open the thread, revealing a sleeping Lopmon. "Guys," he called while still trying to whisper, "They're still alive, we got to get them out of here!"

The others quickly spread out and began freeing the captive digimon, which they seemed to all be rookie level digimon. They were all so busy freeing the captives that they didn't hear the movement above them.

"Who dares free my food," called an angry voice from above them. Tim looked up and gulped.

"Dokugumon," D.J. read from the Digi-glove's screen, "A champion level virus type insectoid digimon. She captures her prey with her Poison Thread attack, then consumes their data at her own leisure."

"Something's wrong," Tim said as he slowly backed away from the descending spider digimon, "She's much bigger than the normal ones."

"You're right little one," The Dokugumon said as she touched down on the ground, seemingly dwarfing the others in the cave, "I am larger than the average Dokugumon, and the reason why is all these," It seemed as if the spider licked her lips, "delectable treats."

Tim looked around, noticing that there was still several digimon wrapped in her webs. _This is dangerous… but we can't just leave them here to go get back up… we have to stop her!_

"Poison Thread," Dokugumon caught everyone by surprise, webbing them up to the wall behind them, "I wonder what human tastes like," She began moving towards her latest victims, smacking her lips all the way.

_No, _Tim thought _I won't let my first mission end like this… I have to protect my friend, and all these innocent digimon! _Tim's body became covered in a violet "flame" made of pixels that burned away the web that was pinning him against the wall.

"Wha," Dokugumon backed up in confusion, "What's going on?"

"I won't allow you to hurt any more digimon," Tim replied, his voice eerily calm, as he raised his hand up and the flame condensed into a rectangular object the size of a modify card, "Digi-modify," He slid the card through his Digi-glove, "Digivolution activate!"

Everyone looked on in shock as Blkagumon began to glow the same violet color as Tim, "Blackagumon digivolve to…" His body began to grow until he too was as large as the Dokugumon, "Blackgreymon!"

The shockwave released by the transformation knocked loose the others from the web pinning them to the wall, "Go," Tim yelled, "free the other digimon, we will handle this!"

Izzy, D.J., Floramon and Monodramon did as ordered and made their way to the other side of the cave.

"Now this should make me digivole," Dokugumon yelled as she turned her full attention to the large bluish purple dinosaur digimon before her, "Poison Thread," the attack struck home but seemed to not faze Blkgreymon at all.

"Nova Flame," The large dinosaur opened his mouth and let out a stream of purple fire.

"Ahhh," yelled the spider as she was engulfed in the purple fire.

"Now," Tim called out as he pulled a card out from his card holster, "Digi-modify, AT change Vaccine activate. Finish this!"

"Nova Flame," the flame that he sent forth was the usual orange color this time, and completely engulfed the spider digimon, whose data dispersed into the air.

"Not so fast," Tim held up his digivice, "Scan, Card conversion activate," a red laser shot from the palm of the glove and scanned the data of the fallen Dokugumon, condensing it into the form of a card, which floated down into Tim's hand. The picture on the card was hat of the Dokugumon they had just defeated.

"Good job," D.J. said as he ran over to his friend, who was looking at the two new cards he had added to his modify collection, the Dokugumon card and the other that showed an image of a Blkagumon on the front with a silhouette of Blkgreymon behind him, "And congratulations on the digivolution card."

"Thanks," Tim rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "Is this a bad time to mention I'm arachnophobic?"

Everyone anime style sweat dropped at his comment, "Lucky for you," Blkgreymon started as he began to glow and shrink back down to his previous form, "I was here to save the day."

"Yeah but if I wasn't here to make you digivolve we would all be goners," the two continued arguing for several minutes before opening up a digital gate and returning to the base, completely unaware that they were being watched.

_The Master won't like this,_ the watcher thought as he melded back into the shadows to report to "The Master".

A/N Here's chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed it. As always please read and review, I can't know what to fix or if the stories perfect (haha) if you don't review, and stay tuned for chapter 3, which if I can keep up this pattern will be out Tuesday.


End file.
